


The Curse

by myentropicmess



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt Stiles, Loki Feels, Loki and his slippers, M/M, Sassy, Stiles is hunting with the Winchesters, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myentropicmess/pseuds/myentropicmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is seriously wounded while he is hunting with the Wichesters. Sam, Dean and Derek will have to visit certain God of Mischief in order to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic without co-authors and I am so excited! I wrote it for my friend Sara (worshiperofunknownstories). A few weeks ago it took place her 21st birthday and I wanted to give her a very special present! English is not my first language and I haven't a beta reader so I am sorry if some mistakes were made. ENJOY! :D
> 
> Ahora en Español: Nunca he escrito Sterek y sólo me he visto la primera temporada de Teen Wolf así que si he cometido algún error... ¡No me mates! :) Eres una persona muy especial para mí y un gran apoyo, así que... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! Espero que disfrutes mucho de este fic que he escrito con todo mi cariño. Un beso enorme, Sara ^^

Winter was here and snow covered all the landscape. There weren’t any cars moving through the roads and people were sheltered on their homes. However, that wasn’t the main concern that worried Derek Hale. He had warned him about the dangers that carried hunting in those circumstances. He knew that in the end Stiles would end up doing what he thought was right, not even caring about risking his own life. They had hunted together the Alfa, a dangerous werewolf which had killed Stiles’ mother. Derek had insisted that Stiles should have quit hunting in order to have a normal life. However, he didn’t listen. Stiles didn’t want to see more families broken because of those creatures. It’s been some months since he had said goodbye to him, starting an adventure with no return. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Derek Hale didn’t receive visitors. No since almost all the members of his family were dead and since Stiles had left him. Derek opened the door and he saw two men in plaid.

“Derek Hale? We are Sam and Dean Winchester.” The tall one said.

Derek nodded. He didn’t know those two men. He only knew that he couldn’t trust them. He had lost all his family because some hunters from de zone. It was totally understandable that he wasn’t an entrusted person.

“Cat got your tongue? We already know your secret and, no, we are not some psychos that are about to burn your house. You can relax, buddy.” Dean added.

“What do you want?” Derek asked.

“Stiles…”

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? WHERE IS HE?” Derek cried, grabbing the short one’s neck and feeling his claws grow. Hale was a quiet person, which allowed him to survive all this time. He wasn’t like those werewolves that transform themselves at the first setback and cause destruction and death wherever they go. However, there were certain situations that put on his nerves. Stiles being in danger were one of them.

“Calm the fuck down, Derek! He’s in our car…“ Sam said. “WAIT!”

Derek freed Dean from his claws and went to the brothers’ car. He opened the door of the back seat and there he was. Stiles. Unconscious and vulnerable. He hadn’t ever seen him so pale. He knew he wasn’t dead, because he could hear the weak heartbeat from his heart.

“What happened to him?” Derek asked.

“We were investigating some strange deaths that were linked to a coven. One of the witches cursed him. We have done all we could do. None of the angels has found a cure as the magic used for the curse is too dark and powerful. I am sorry.” Sam replied.

“How is it that there isn’t a cure? WILL YOU LET HIM DIE?!”

“There is someone who can help us. Someone that in the past wanted to subjugate Earth, but if exists a counterspell, he would know about it.” Dean added.

“Who?”

“Have you heard about Loki?”

“The mad god from the outer space?”

“Yeah. That one. His brother the God of Thunder says that no longer wants to destroy Earth and he lives with Stark in one of his mansions.”

That idea was without doubt madness. But he had to save Stiles’ life and if he had to talk to a mad god to save him, he would do it.

“It’s alright, let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We have arrived to our destiny” Sam said.

Some days after, they were before the current residence of the billionaire Tony Stark. It was more discrete than Stark Tower or his mansion of Malibu. Maybe it’s not a good idea to attract attention when you hide a mad god in your house.  

“A few more days and we wouldn’t arrive in time to save him.” Dean said. “What do we do now? We just ring the bell?”

“Dude, I didn’t listen to your music all these days to arrive here and doing nothing.”

“Oh, now the fault is on my music? There’s nothing wrong with my music!”

Derek growled, which ended with the bickering between the brothers. He wasn’t there to put up with their bullshit. They had to save Stiles and they hadn’t any time to lose. Sam rang the bell and Jarvis’ voice greeted them.

“Welcome! What do you want?”

“We want to talk to Loki.” Dean replied.

“I am sorry Mr. Wichester but the God of Mischief doesn’t live here”

“Dude, seriously? Stark, you owe us a favor after helping you and your group of freaks! Come out you son of a bitch!”

“Wow, Dean, relax.” Tony said as he was opening the door. “You know well that since Loki lives here I have to be careful. What do you want? And the most important question: Who is he?”

“He’s Derek, a friend of Stiles, who was cursed in one of our hunting. We haven’t found a cure, and coming here was our last option” Sam replied.

“Princess will not like any of this and it will cost me a few days without sex and sleeping on the sofa. You now that sometimes gets temperamental. Anyway I am not one of those that deny help to his friends. Please, come in”

Derek followed the brothers into the house. He didn’t trust Stark. How could live with a villain that tried to rule the world? He couldn’t understand it. However, he didn’t have another choice.  Stiles couldn’t die.

“Well, I am going to talk to Loki. Jarvis will take Stiles to one of the guestrooms. I’ll be right back.” Tony said.

The two brothers sat in one of the sofas that were on the big living room. Derek stood beside one of de walls. A few minutes later, the three men could listen the bickering between the god and the engineer.

“By the nine, Stark! I am no healer! Moreover, you know well that I can’t use my magic because SHIELD could track us. “Loki said.

“Can’t you use your magic? What did you do in the bed the other day, then?” Tony replied.

“If you insist, I will not use my magic again. We also will not have sex for a long time, Anthony.”

“Why? I will buy you a new pair of slippers! And I will ask Big Guy if he could bring you your books from Asgard!”

“Well, then. I will do it.”

“But we will have sex.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I’m so changeable. ”

Moments later, the Winchesters and Derek saw Loki and Tony entering the living room.

“Where is the hunter?” The God of Mischief asked.

“He is in one of the guestrooms.” The engineer replied.

“I’ll go with you” Derek added.

“I don’t need surveillance from monsters like you. Who are you? His boyfriend?” Loki asked, without response. “Man of few words. Come if you want. I will not waste my time arguing with you.”

Both went to the guestroom, where Stiles rested on the bed. Loki explored him, searching for any sign of the curse. Suddenly, Loki stopped in one of the wrists, where he found a black mark that seemed to continue the entire arm along, covered by the shirt.

“Man of few words, can I remove the shirt from him or will you get jealous?” The god said with a mischievous grin.

“Do what you want to do, monster”

“Look who’s talking! Watch your tongue, dog, your lover’s life is in my hands.”

Derek growled  and pierced him with his eyes. Loki laughed and took off the shirt from Stiles. That was a horrid scene. His suspicions were confirmed. The black mark covered the entire arm and menaced to reach the heart.

“It’s worse than I thought. I don’t know how those filthy creatures achieve to have such a powerful magic.”

“Can you help him or not?”

“Calm down, puppy, you are talking with the God of Magic. Those peasants will never be as powerful as I am” The deity replied as he grabbed the damaged wrist of the hunter. “I will use my magic to cure him. I will have to stay for a while during the process. We can have a little chat.”

 

“I don’t want to have any conversation with a psycho like you.”

“Why? Because you are the Alfa in a dog pack? In my world that means nothing. So, entertain me. I am a god who gets bored easily.”

“What are your plans? Why are you here?”

“Let’s say that something happened in Asgard, my world. I lost something important for me.”

“A relative?”

“My mother. The only person who didn’t thought that I was a monster and cared for me. My brother allowed me to leave and have my vengeance. After that, he made an agreement with the Avengers and then I met Tony.”

Derek observed Stiles. He didn’t look good, but the marks were starting to fade. When Stiles got better, he would say to him that he wanted him by his side and they would go hunting together. Stiles was so reckless and he needed someone who protects him from his irresponsibility.

“You love him, but you are afraid that he wouldn’t accept him because of your nature. You are a coward even though you have that façade that tries to show that you are a tough guy. I am the God of Lies, you can’t lie to me.” Loki said without receiving any response except Derek’s look. “Tell him what you feel before is too late, Derek”

“I thought that you didn’t care about the puny humans”

“And I don’t. I only care about Tony.”

A few hours later, Stiles coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Loki released his wrist and left the room.

“Derek? What the hell? What are you doing here? Are you nuts? Are you going to lecture me about hunting? Because I will tell you that… “ Stiles tried to say while Derek gave him a hug. “Derek, are you ill? What happened to you?”

“I was worried about you” Derek replied.

“Let’s come home. We have a lot to talk about.” Stiles added while he returned the hug. They were young and they had a lot of lost time to recover. They were opening a new chapter of the book of their lives, in which none of them would be alone again.


End file.
